Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto : Feuille ou Racine de Konohagakure no Satō
by Ryuko-sama
Summary: Le Yondaime, en scellant le Kyubi en Naruto, espérait doter Konohagakure no Sato d'un avantage qui lui permettrait de remporter la guerre qu'il avait vu poindre à l'horizon la nuit même de la naissance de son fils. Le Sandaime espérait épargner au village une autre guerre qui lui serait dévastatrice. Danzo, chef des Ne, espérait amener le village au sommet. Beta : Narsha
1. Le Commencement

**Le Commencement**

Jamais auparavant Konohagakure no Satō n'avait passé si près de la destruction. Le soleil se levait, ce matin, sur un village dévasté, détruit complètement par les évènements de la nuit. Partout, des cadavres déchiquetés, brulés, réduits en morceaux étaient visibles. À travers les ruines de ce qui avait été autrefois leur maison, des femmes éplorées cherchaient leur mari, des mères en sanglots appelaient leurs enfants, des enfants complètement perdus se demandaient où étaient leurs parents, mais tous ne trouvaient qu'une seule chose : la mort, une mort horrible, torturée, ensanglantée. À travers le village, nul ne comprenait ce qui était arrivé. Depuis toujours, on leur serinait que Konohagakure était la fierté de Hi no Kuni, le plus puissant village ninja sur des nations élémentaires, mais, malgré tout, aujourd'hui, ladite puissance était en deuil. Aujourd'hui, Konohagakure no Satō pleurait ses morts, sa puissance perdue. Aujourd'hui, le village qui terrifiait les ninjas d'Iwagakure et de Kumogakure est mort. Aujourd'hui le village qui a dominé le monde des cinq nations pendant près d'un siècle se doit de lécher ses plaies et de pleurer la perte du Yondaime Hokage. Aujourd'hui, le si fier village pleurait la quasi-extermination du clan des Senju, l'un des trois clans qui avaient fait la fierté, la puissance et la réputation du village. Aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus qu'une seule famille de ce clan si réputé. Aujourd'hui, Konohagakure pleurait la mort du tiers du clan Uchiwa, le second de ces clans. Aujourd'hui, Konohagakure subissait les affres de la perte de la moitié du clan des Hyūga, le troisième de ces clans si reconnus. Aujourd'hui, le village si craint par ses semblables pleurait la perte de la moitié de ses effectifs, la perte de sa puissance. Aujourd'hui, les pleurs recouvraient la cité en ruine.

Pourtant, malgré tout cela, on pouvait voir, au milieu de l'arbre abattu par le désastre, une nouvelle pousse remplacer les cendres de l'ancien arbre si puissant. La nouvelle génération se préparait déjà à redresser les désastres que leurs aïeux leurs auraient laissés.


	2. Intentions et Planification

**Intentions et Planification**

* * *

Shimura Danzō, dirigeant des forces terroristes de Konohagakure no satō, les terrifiants Ne, se remémorait les évènements de la veille et préparait la stratégie qu'il déploierait devant le conseil. Son but, la main mise sur ce qui pourrait s'avérer être l'un des plus puissants ninja de la prochaine génération, même meilleur qu'Uchiwa Itachi, pourtant considéré comme un génie parmi les génies. Les évènements d'hier allait lui en offrir l'opportunité se disait-il.

En effet, selon les rapports d'espionnage de ses Ne, Namikaze Minato, le Yondaime Hokage, et Uzumaki Kushina, précédente jinchuriki de Kyūbi no Yōko, aurait eu une relation de laquelle serait née un enfant. Toujours selon ces mêmes rapports, l'accouchement était prévu pour la veille. Cette dernière information, bien que connue de seulement cinq personnes dont trois aujourd'hui décédées, fut tout de même aisé à confirmer aux vues des préparatifs nécessaires pour faire face à l'affaiblissement du fūin retenant le démon-renard lors de l'accouchement.

Le bagage génétique du Yondaime lui étant inconnu, Danzō en était réduit à émettre des hypothèses sur les futures capacités de leur rejeton. En effet, l'ascendance de Kushina étant marquée à la fois par les clans Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiwa et Hyūga, le résultat pourrait être totalement inattendu. Bien sûr, les capacités de Kushina et ses parents étaient totalement d'origine Uzumaki, mais cela n'excluait nullement la possibilité d'une résurgence génétique. En plus de cela, un rapport de dernière minute l'avait informé, ce matin même, que le garçon ressemblait traits pour traits à son père. Cela portait à croire que la génétique du clan Namikaze portait en elle quelques puissantes facultés pour avoir ainsi supplanté les caractéristiques d'un des plus puissants clans de ce monde. Combiné au fait qu'il était le nouveau jinchuriki du démon-renard, tout portait à croire que cet enfant naissant deviendrait un puissant ninja.

Pourtant, de par ce fardeau, jamais il n'aura la possibilité d'être reconnu ouvertement par la populace et la majorité le haïrait pour ce qu'il contenait. D'un autre côté, Danzō était prêt à lui offrir une vie dans l'anonymat, une vie ou ce ne serait pas lui qui serait reconnu par les autres, mais son masque : la vie d'un Ne, totalement dévoué à sa nation, à son village même devant l'horreur.

Bien sûr, son adversaire de toujours, le Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, ne manquerait pas de contrarier ses plans s'ils se résumaient à cela, mais, comme toujours, cela n'est qu'une simplification de ce qu'il manigançait.

En fait, Danzō ne cherchait pas à l'enterrer au sein des racines de l'arbre qu'est Konohagakure no satō, mais plutôt à lui permettre de briller parmi les feuilles de ce même arbre. La véritable puissance d'un village caché se résume à l'interaction entre deux entités totalement opposées : la paix et la guerre. D'après le très vénérable Sun Tzu : « L'art de la guerre, c'est de soumettre l'ennemi sans combat. » La survie du village dépendait donc des actes de ceux dans l'ombre qui permettaient à ceux en pleine lumière d'agir sans contraintes. C'est parce que le Yondaime comprenait ce principe et l'acceptait, sans pour autant être l'ombre, que Danzō l'avait toujours respecté.

Danzō ne souhaitait que contribuer à permettre à l'héritage d'un des plus puissants shinobi de ce monde d'atteindre son plein potentiel, un potentiel inimaginable. Mais il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la vie d'orphelin haï de tous qui allait le mener sur cette voie.

Aussi, voyait-il en l'enfant une façon de rappeler son existence au monde, car comme tous les hommes, il désirait que l'on se souvienne de lui, bien que sa tâche ne le lui permette bien évidemment pas. Il y voyait aussi un moyen d'assurer la pérennité de son héritage : les Ne. Car, s'il lui était autorisé d'enseigner à l'enfant dès qu'il serait prêt, il lui apprendrait l'existence de ces derniers et le pourquoi de leur présence.

Une troisième raison, bien plus secondaire, s'insérait presque inconsciemment dans son raisonnement : sa propre infertilité. En effet, il arrivait à la fin de sa vie et souhaitait transmettre ce qu'il avait acquis au fil des décennies, les ninjutsu qu'il avait créés et qu'il ne pourrait jamais transmettre, le savoir qu'il avait accumulé tout au long de sa vie.

* * *

La réunion du conseil formel avait été programmée à 15h00, pour donner le temps aux services d'urgence de préparer leurs rapports préliminaires pour ce dernier. L'un des principaux sujets des délibérations s'avérerait être Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, ou, comme il convenait mieux de l'appeler maintenant, le démon, et son avenir. Il était évident pour Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage de son état et, depuis ce matin, remis dans ses fonctions, que pour le conseil civil, représentant la majorité de la population de Konohagakure no satō et, surtout, ses intérêts économiques, le fils du Yondaime ne devrait même pas être autorisé à vivre. Au lieu de comprendre que Naruto ne faisait que contenir le démon, la majorité non ninja du village croirait que le démon avait pris possession du corps de l'enfant au lieu d'être simplement scellé et enfermé en lui. Quant à cacher l'identité du jinchuriki de Kyūbi no Yōko, c'était tout simplement impossible. Le conseil exigerait de savoir qui il était. Leur faire croire que le Yondaime avait rescellé le Kyūbi au sein d'une relique serait impossible. Ils se rendraient rapidement compte qu'une relique susceptible de contenir le Kyūbi ne courrait pas les rues et que jamais le Yondaime n'aurait pu mettre la main sur l'une d'elle aussi rapidement. Au contraire, aller en cherché une aurait pris des semaines voire des mois. Quant à leur faire croire que le Kyūbi a été tué par le Yondaime, c'était impossible, même un idiot n'y croirait pas.

Pour rendre les choses encore plus compliquées, les civils semblaient persuadés que le conseil militaire cherchait constamment à les doubler en toute occasion. Donc, si quelqu'un dans le conseil osait tenter de défendre Naruto, il ne ferait que se mettre à dos le conseil civil, et leurs représailles seraient parmi les plus douloureuses. Pour rendre les choses encore plus compliquées, les civils semblaient persuadés que le conseil militaire cherchait constamment à les doubler en toute occasion. Quiconque oserait défendre Naruto, ne ferait que se mettre à dos le conseil civil, et leurs représailles seraient parmi les plus douloureuses. Lui-même ne pourrait pas prendre la défense de Naruto sans s'attirer leurs foudres. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une seule ligne de défense possible : leur faire miroiter les avantages économiques d'avoir un démon au sein des forces militaires de Konohagakure no satō.

Évidemment, aucun n'avait et n'aurait jamais un niveau d'accréditation suffisant pour savoir que les bijū ont toujours été répartis entre les villages des nations élémentaires. Grâce à cette manœuvre, Naruto pourrait avoir une enfance presque normale jusqu'à l'âge de 5 ans, âge où le conseil civil serait en droit d'exiger le début de son entraînement.

Pour le reste, il était évident que Danzō chercherait à s'approprier l'entraînement de Naruto pour essayer de l'intégrer à ses Ne ou, au minimum, lui donner l'esprit d'un véritable ninja selon lui. Évidemment, il ne pourrait pas s'y opposer sans que certains, au conseil militaire, n'y trouvent à redire. En effet, ces derniers, bien que ravi de la possession du Kyūbi no Yōko, ne voudraient pas le voir trop proche des enfants, de leurs enfants. Et, le conseil civil les appuierait volontiers sur ce point. Par contre, il pourrait faire en sorte que l'enfant entre dans les forces régulières avant de pouvoir joindre les unités spéciales, ce qui permettrait de contrôler Danzō en lui faisant savoir qu'il ne pourra pas modeler Naruto à sa guise sans qu'il le sache. En lui assignant comme jōnin instructeur Hatake Kakashi, présentement ANBU, il ferait d'une pierre, deux coups. Kakashi montrerait à l'enfant une façon de voir la vie de ninja plus acceptable que celle de Danzō et il pourrait l'introduire progressivement à son héritage.

Car évidemment, le conseil civil ne permettrait pas que Naruto soit le fils d'une des plus grande légendes de ce village. Dès qu'ils l'apprendraient, ils exigeraient que cette information soit scellée.

Par la suite, Jiraya pourrait probablement le former, au moins partiellement.

Tout cela l'occupait au point qu'il en oubliait sa future confrontation avec son plus grand ennemi : la paperasse. Sa seconde occupation en tant qu'Hokage, la première étant d'accomplir la lourde tâche administrative, la recherche du moyen ultime pour vaincre la paperasse dont il est question, était passée au second plan.

* * *

Alors perdu dans ses pensées, le Sandaime ne remarqua pas l'homme de forte carrure à l'abondante et épineuse chevelure blanche qui venait de se glisser dans la pièce par la fenêtre avant qu'il ne parla.

- Sensei, vous vouliez me voir, dit calmement l'homme en question qui s'avéra être le Jiraya qui occupait les pensées du Sandaime.

- Oui, Jiraya… J'imagine que tu souhaites reprendre tes recherches, malgré ce qui est arrivé à Minato…

- Mais, l'enfant…

- Tu t'imagines que toi ou Tsunade va pouvoir l'adopter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Comment est-ce que vous pourriez justifier que vous adoptez un orphelin…

- Mais c'est le fils de Minato ! s'exclama Jiraya qui commençait à comprendre où Sarutobi voulait en venir.

- Oui, certainement, mais, l'exception de ceux dans ce bureau, il n'y a que Tsunade et Kakashi qui le savent et le sauront…

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama encore une fois un Jiraya passablement irrité par l'avalanche de mauvaises nouvelles qui l'assaillait.

- Crois-tu sérieusement que le conseil civil acceptera que le descendant du Yondaime soit un jinchuriki…

- Non, certainement pas, admit le parrain du blondinet en serrant les poings, contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait la rage qui tourbillonnait en lui, rage envers ces imbéciles de civils qui ne voient pas plus loin que leurs livres de comptes, rage envers son maître qui avait raison, rage envers ce monde qui l'empêchait de prendre soin de son petit-fils comme il le devrait et, surtout, rage envers lui-même qui n'avait pas été là à temps, qui avait abandonné son presque-fils.

- Déjà qu'ils vont vouloir sa mort pour le simple fait d'être un jinchuriki, s'il s'avère qu'il est le fils du Yondaime, que lui feront-ils ? le questionna doucement le Sandaime

- Sa vie sera infernale…

- C'est pour cela que nul connaissant qui il est ne peut le prendre avec lui.

- Tu sais que Tsunade va-t'en vouloir pour cela surtout depuis Dan, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mieux vaut qu'elle m'en veuille que l'enfant meure, répondit calmement Sarutobi, car ils vont vouloir sa mort encore plus férocement s'ils apprennent de qui il est le fils.

- Que prévois-tu dans ce cas ? demanda Jiraya essayant de calmer sa rage contenue et d'accepter ce qu'il ne pouvait essayer de changer.

- Pour l'instant, répondit le vieillard d'un ton désolé tout en cachant encore plus son visage dans l'ombre de son chapeau, il serait mieux qu'il soit adopté par une famille de ninja, voire un clan, mais c'est croire au pardon d'Iwa. Ils ne lui reprocheront rien, mais la peur qu'il perde le contrôle va faire obstacle. Donc, il va simplement comme vivre tous les autres orphelins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait cinq ans.

- Tu es fou, sensei… répondit violement Jiraya. Jamais il ne pourra vivre comme n'importe quel orphelin. Il va être détesté par tous…

- Je compte empêcher le conseil de parler de ce qu'il est hors du conseil…

- Comme si cela allait avoir une quelconque utilité, le railla l'homme à la chevelure désordonnée. Dans trois jours tout au plus, l'entièreté du village va savoir qui il est. Il est illusoire de croire qu'il trouvera autre chose que de la haine dans un orphelinat. Les rumeurs se propagent trop rapidement pour que tu puisses les contrôler, sensei.

- C'est le mieux que je peux faire, Jiraya…

- Et après qu'il ait eu cinq ans ? soupira celui-ci.

- Je le confierai à un jōnin instructeur en tant qu'élève privé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez vieux pour pouvoir aller à l'académie.

- Et qui serait l'heureux élu ?

- Kakashi… il devrait être heureux de s'occuper du fils du Yondaime.

- Et tu comptes l'envoyer à l'académie ?

- S'il n'entre pas dans les forces régulières, je vais devoir le donner à Danzō. Déjà que je vais être obligé d'accepter qu'il se mêle à l'entraînement du petit à partir de ce moment, soupira le Sandaime.

- Je comp… attend… Quoi, Danzō, se mêler de l'entraînement d'un shinobi… Tu veux en faire un monstre sans sentiment… balbutia Jiraya.

- Non, c'est pour ça que l'entraînement de Danzō sera surveillé par un de mes ANBU personnel, et, qu'à la moindre entorse, je lui retirerai se privilège. Mieux vaut qu'il ait un droit partiel, car, sinon, il va se débrouiller pour l'entraîner hors de ma surveillance.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrai le rencontrer, m'occuper de lui ? demanda Jiraya tentant encore une fois d'accepter qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et contenant une colère qui ne demandait qu'à se déverser.

- Autrement que par une rencontre fortuite, pas avant qu'il soit genin, donc sous la protection de la loi sur les forces militaires de Hi no Kuni, lui répondit Sarutobi.

- D'accord, je vois que tu as pensé à tout. Et, pour la maison de Minato… poursuivit Jiraya.

- Les clans vont vouloir récupérer l'héritage des Namikaze ainsi que tous ce que Minato avait accumulé sur les secrets des autres clans, surtout les Uchiwa et les Senju…

- Je pourrais aller activer les pièges de la maison… suggéra le maître du fūinjutsu.

- Et, faire croire que Minato avait un héritier…

- Ou que la maison était protégée lorsque Minato n'y est pas…

- Pourront-ils résister jusqu'à ce que Naruto en reprenne possession, lorsqu'il sera assez vieux… Parce que le conseil, surtout les Senju et les Uchiwa, va exiger qu'un expert en sceau s'acharne à les briser.

- As-tu déjà vu un sceau Uzumaki être briser par un incompétent comme un Senju? demanda Jiraya au Sandaime en le regardant comme s'il était quelque peu simple d'esprit pour avoir suggéré quelque chose de cet ordre.

- Si tu le dis… Tu peux entrer Tsunade, dit le Sandaime, ayant repéré ladite eiseinin derrière la porte. Écouter aux portes ne te met pas particulièrement en valeur je dirais même que c'est indigne de toi.

- Dites-moi que j'ai mal entendu… Tu ne comptes pas envoyer mon Naruto dans un orphelinat ? hurla ladite femme en ouvrant la porte avec tant de force qu'elle en fut presque arracher de ses gonds.

- Tsunade, si tu veux hurler, va poser Naruto je ne veux pas qu'il soit traumatiser par sa marraine, réplica calmement le Sandaime.

- Parlant de marraine… voulu répondre Tsunade.

- Prendrais-tu pour filleul n'importe lequel des orphelins que ce village héberge depuis hier ? Non, bien sûr que non. Et le conseil le sait parfaitement…

- Tu n'es pas supposé diriger ce village ?

- Tu sais bien que si je déplais trop fortement au conseil, ils me remplaceront aisément… répondit le vieillard en soupirant.

- Les Uchiwa, les Senju, deux clans majeurs qui ne souhaitent rien de plus qu'élire un des leurs au poste d'Hokage… le coupa Jiraya, souhaitant raisonner sa coéquipière sans prendre de coups pour une fois. En fait, la seule chose qu'ils supportent encore moins qu'un Hokage qui n'est pas de leur clan, c'est un Hokage de l'autre clan.

- Et, avec l'attaque de la nuit passée, même s'ils sont affaiblis, ils vont être en position de force au conseil, du moins par rapport à moi, poursuivi Hiruzen, enfonçant une encore plus profondément le proverbial clou. Je ne peux rien faire qu'ils jugeront contraire à leurs buts…

- Et, jamais ils n'accepteront que l'enfant soit le fils de Minato, il leur serait inaccessible, rajouta Jiraya. Ils ne pourraient plus le manipuler.

- Mais, non seulement vous l'abandonner, mais, en plus, vous le livrez au vautour qu'est Danzō. Vous me dégoûtez, je m'attendais à mieux de la part du Sandaime et de mon coéquipier, répliqua Tsunade rendue furieuse par ses explications.

Elle sortit du bureau tel une furie non sans abandonner l'enfant auxdits vautours…

- Penses-tu qu'elle va faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré et de stupide ? demanda Hiruzen qui paraissait avoir subitement vieilli de quelques siècles supplémentaires.

- Inconsidéré, certainement mais je ne crois pas que tenter de partir du village avec Naruto soit stupide. Au contraire, si j'ignorais ce qui l'attend dans un village autre que celui-ci, j'aurais moi-même été tenté de le faire, répondit l'ermite à la blanche chevelure.

- En ce cas, pourrais-tu la surveiller ce soir, histoire d'éviter qu'elle parte avec le petit ?

- Certainement.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, s'il y a, dans Konohagakure no satō, un shinobi qui a perdu plus d'être cher que lui, il doit être près de la folie. En effet, perdre sa mère à la naissance, découvrir que son père s'est suicidé pour échapper aux répressions dues à l'abandon d'une mission pour sauver ses coéquipiers, voir l'un de ses coéquipiers mourir parce qu'il n'a pas su être à la hauteur, perdre son autre coéquipière en la tuant de ses propres mains, de sa propre technique et, maintenant, perdre son maître, son presque-père, aux mains d'un démon mettrait n'importe qui à genoux, mais pas Hatake Kakashi, le ninja copieur.

Non, lui, pour oublier tout cela, il se complaisait devant la pierre commémorative où étaient inscrits les noms des héros que sont la plupart de ses pertes et se tuait à enchaîner les missions les plus difficiles, celles dont le taux de survie était le plus bas, dans l'unique but de mourir.

Ce matin, en revenant de sa dernière mission, lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau de l'Hokage pour faire son rapport préliminaire, il fut laissé sans voix par la présence du Sandaime ou, plutôt, par l'absence du Yondaime. La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que l'accouchement s'était mal passé, ce qui, en un sens, n'était pas faux. Bien sûr, il avait bien compris que le village avait été attaqué par quelque puissance que ce soit. Bien sûr, il avait entendu les rumeurs parlant du Kyūbi no Yōko. Mais, malgré tout, il ne pensait pas que le Yondaime aurait pu ne pas survivre à cette rencontre. Ou, plutôt, il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il ait pu y laisser la vie. Lorsque le Sandaime lui expliqua les derniers évènements, il ne le crût pas en premier lieu. Puis, alors que les informations affluaient, son visage se décomposa et les larmes se mirent à couler : il venait de perdre la dernière personne qui lui donnait envie de vivre, qui pouvait faire tomber son masque de morosité.

Depuis ce moment, Hatake Kakashi se recueille sur la pierre de commémoration où, il n'en doute pas un seul instant, le nom de son maître serait gravé d'ici peu. Dans le même temps, son esprit blessé cherchait quelqu'un à accuser, quelqu'un sur qui rejeter la faute de ce qui arrivait à sa vie. Jamais son maître n'aurait dû mourir jamais il n'aurait dû avoir à affronter le démon jamais le fūin retenant le Kyūbi n'aurait dû être affaibli jamais Kushina n'aurait dû accoucher jamais Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto n'aurait dû naître. Oui, JAMAIS IL N'AURAIT DÛ VIVRE, cet enfant ingrat qui a entraîné la mort de ses parents.

Toujours perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il remarqua à peine l'arrivée d'un ANBU.

- Kiba, l'Hokage vous demande à son bureau dans les dix minutes, s'exclama celui-ci après s'être éclairci la gorge pour attirer l'attention du ninja copieur.

- Merci Hato, répondit platement celui-ci.

* * *

- Quoi ? retentit soudainement dans les couloirs de la tour de l'Hokage.

Ce cri provenait du bureau de ce dernier, plus précisément de l'homme auquel ce dernier parlait.

- J'ai dit que lorsque le fils de Minato et de Kushina aura cinq ans, tu auras la responsabilité de l'entraîner, redit calmement le Sandaime

- Attendez… si je comprends bien, vous me demandez d'entraîner, ce démon… s'exclama le ninja en question, un ninja qui s'avéra être Hatake Kakashi, le ninja copieur.

- Kakashi, tu me déçois, tu n'as pourtant jamais eu de problème avec Kushina auparavant pourtant… accusa Sarutobi d'un ton navré un regard empli de pitié rivé sur Kakashi

- Quel enfant normal provoquerait la mort de ses parents ? Seul un démon peut avoir exigé à sa naissance un tribut aussi lourd, répondit violemment ce dernier au Sandaime.

- Sort d'ici Kakashi, sort d'ici et ne t'approche pas de Naruto, lui ordonna l'Hokage d'une voix glaciale.


	3. Première Bataille : Le Conseil

**Première Bataille : Le Conseil**

* * *

- Je déclare cette session extraordinaire du conseil formel de Konohagakura no satō ouverte, dit d'une voix claire le Sandaime.

Il se trouvait dans un des rares bâtiments encore en état après les évènements de la nuit passée et le seul ayant une salle suffisamment grande pour accueillir l'ensemble du conseil.

À ses côtés, se trouvait ses deux conseillers, Mitokado Homura et Utatane Koharu, qui s'avèrent être ses deux anciens coéquipiers, entrainés par Senju Tobirama, le Nidaime Hokage, lui-même. Derrière lui, comme il convient à ce que l'on pourrait nommer l'ombre de l'ombre ou encore la racine de l'arbre, se trouvait Shimura Danzō

Le premier, d'un naturel excessivement prudent, ne prend que très rarement une décision sans y avoir longuement réfléchi, mais, lorsque sa décision est arrêtée, il devient presque impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Jamais il ne prend de décision qui pourrait nuire au village, même si les bénéfices sont impressionnants. Cela lui fait préférer une politique conservatrice et approuver les actes et la politique de frappe préventive de Danzō, du moins la majorité du temps.

La seconde, modeste et extrêmement protectrice, semble oublier l'existence de sa propre opinion et lui préfère le bien du village. Bien que moins radicale que Danzō, ou même Homura, elle demeure une personne qui prêche les mesures les plus radicales lorsque cela sert les intérêts du village. Plus enclines à la clémence et au pardon que le reste des conseillers du Sandaime, elle n'en demeure pas moins implacable et autoritaire.

Le troisième, Shimura Danzō, se passe de présentation. Chef des Ne, la branche cachée de l'ANBU, il privilégie les mesures les plus radicales possibles du moment qu'elles ne nuisent pas à Konohagakure no satō.

Formant un cercle avec le Sandaime à l'un de ses sommets, les membres des conseils militaires et civils s'assoyaient. Au plus près de l'Hokage, sur la moitié du cercle environ, répartis également de chaque côté de ce dernier, se trouvait le conseil militaire, alors que, sur l'autre moitié, face à l'Hokage, se trouvait le conseil civil.

Ce dernier, représentant les intérêts économiques et commerciaux de la population non-militaire de Konohagakure no satō ainsi que les services non-militaires offerts par l'Hokage, se faisait une joie d'approuver tout ce qui pouvait leur donner un avantage sur les autres, mais, en fait, ils étaient plus proches de la meute d'hyènes affamées que du conseil se préoccupant du bien-être de ceux qui sont sous leur responsabilité.

Finalement, le conseil militaire, là où les loups se battaient pour obtenir le plus de contrôle sur le village et son avenir, était la partie du conseil la plus importante. Dans cette partie, on pouvait trouver les chefs des clans, majeurs comme mineurs, de Konohagakure no satō et plusieurs postes administratifs tels que le chef de l'ANBU et celui des jōnin, ou ceux des chefs des divers départements des services ninja de Konoha.

Parmi ces derniers, on peut trouver le chef du Département de Torture et d'Interrogatoire, le chef de la Section de la Recherche Médicale et celui de la Section du Développement du Fūinjutsu ainsi que plusieurs autres. Leur rôle n'est pas particulièrement important et, tant que cela ne concerne pas leur domaine, ils n'ont pas réellement plus de pouvoir que le conseil civil. En fait, lors de la majorité des réunions du conseil militaire, réunions dites du haut conseil, ils ne sont pas invités, laissant seulement les chefs de clans, le chef de l'ANBU, le chef des jōnin avec l'Hokage et son conseil.

Par contre, la première parti du conseil militaire brille autant par les conflits et les luttes de pouvoir qui s'y déroulent que par leur absence de cohésion et d'intérêts pour le reste du village. Cela est plus ou moins vrai. En fait quiconque assistant à quelques séances verrait rapidement que le chef du clan Senju et celui du clan Uchiwa ne cessent de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues mutuellement, forçant les autres à prendre parti. Outre le clan Senju et le clan Uchiwa, il existe trois autre clan dits majeurs : les Hyūga, les Uzumaki et les Namikaze, malgré le fait que les deux derniers n'aie plus qu'un membre encore en vie et que ce membre doit à tout prix être dissimulé du conseil. Les clans mineurs réunissent les Akimichi, les Nara et les Yamanaka les Aburame et les Inuzuka les Kurama, les Sarutobi et les Ryūko.

- Abordons, en premier lieu, le premier point à l'ordre du jour… Mamoru-san, veuillez nous faire part des rapports de vos tokubetsu chūnin, continua l'Hokage.

- Hokage-sama, commença l'interpellé, chef de la Section de la Sécurité de Konohagakure no satō. La nuit passée, aux environs de vingt-trois heures trente, les gardes en service ont perçu un important dégagement de chakra provenant d'une zone localisée à une dizaine de kilomètres de la porte…

- Comment quelqu'un dégageant une quantité telle de chakra qu'il en devient perceptible pour de simples civils a pu s'approcher autant de la porte avant d'être remarqué ? le coupa un membre du conseil civil avec un ton accusateur.

- Par invocation, lui répondit le chef du clan Nara. Continuez Mamoru-san.

- Comme je le disais, le dégagement de chakra fut localisé à une dizaine de kilomètres de la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, le démon-renard était apparu et se dirigeait directement vers le village.

- Il semblerait donc que le démon-renard ait été invoqué, poursuivi le chef du clan Senju. Pourtant, celui-ci n'était-il pas supposé être scellé dans l'une des reliques du _Hinoyouna jinja_[1] ?

- Il l'était… répondit le Sandaime. Nous ignorons toujours comment il a pu se libérer du fūin l'emprisonnant dans la relique.

- Après que le démon soit apparu, l'ensemble des forces du village a tenté de le retenir pendant que les genin évacuaient les civils, enchaîna Danzō, tentant d'appuyer le Sandaime en déviant les interrogations de sur le pourquoi de la rupture du fūin.

- Honoka-sama, pouvez-vous nous faire un bilan des pertes suite à l'attaque du Kyūbi no Yōko ? demanda l'Hokage.

- Outre le Yondaime lui-même, le bilan provisoire est désastreux : 2 000 jōnin et plus de 15 000 chūnin décédés deux à trois fois ce nombre souffrant de blessures graves qui ne pourront plus rejoindre les forces du village, annonça sombrement le chef de la Section Médicale de Konohagakure no satō.

- ANBU-sama, quelles sont les pertes du côté de l'ANBU ? demanda le Sandaime.

- Tout aussi désastreuse je le crains, répondit l'ANBU en question, le visage couvert par un masque représentant un chat. Sur les 300 ANBU en poste au village, seul une cinquantaine a survécu à l'attaque.

- Hokage-dono, commença un des membres du conseil civil, comment le renard a-t-il pu être vaincu ?

- Le Yondaime a donné sa vie pour sceller le renard dans le sein d'un nouveau-né…

- Un enfant… Qui ? Quel est son nom ? Il faut l'abattre… Il doit mourir… Il ne peut pas vivre parmi nous… s'écrièrent divers membres du conseil civil.

- Non, nous ne devons pas le tuer, répondit fermement Danzō. Au contraire, le simple fait de posséder le démon-renard nous place au-dessus des autres villages… Il est un atout militaire incroyable. Nous devons l'utiliser, conclut-il d'une voix forte.

- Merci Shimura-sama, commença le Sandaime. Comme il vient d'être énoncé, le porteur représente un avantage militaire d'importance… Et, je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'exposer les avantages économiques d'une puissance militaire accrue.

- Que compter vous en faire donc ? demanda un conseiller civil.

- Un ninja, un membre des forces militaires… répondit le Sandaime.

- Je vous demandais comment vous comptiez l'amener à embrasser la profession. J'ai trois petits-enfants qui souhaitent joindre les forces ninja du village et je ne veux surtout pas qu'ils côtoient ce démon, le coupa d'un ton légèrement agressif le conseiller.

- Malheureusement, cela concerne le conseil militaire uniquement, Kubo-sama, répondit Danzō, coupant court à la discussion.

- Effectivement, mais la question de son logement jusqu'à sa majorité est de notre ressort, commença un autre conseiller civil.

- Nous sommes donc en droit de demander son identité, dit un dernier membre du conseil civil.

- En fait, tant que cela ne porte pas atteinte à la sécurité des civils, nous n'avons aucune obligation envers vous, répondit Homura, en grinçant des dents devant tant d'impertinence.

- Antei-sama, en tant que chef de la Section du Développement du Fūinjutsu, pouvez-vous nous certifier que le fūin retenant le démon-renard est parfaitement sécuritaire ? demanda un conseiller civil, un air totalement hypocrite sur le visage.

À ce moment, quiconque aurait observé l'Hokage l'aurait vu les muscles si tendus qu'il aurait pu croire que ce dernier voulait arracher la tête du conseiller.

- Non, malheureusement, il m'est impossible de certifier que le fūin est parfaitement sécuritaire.

- En conséquent, nous, membres du conseil civil, demandons formellement que l'identité du porteur du démon-renard soit révélée publiquement, dit d'une voix triomphante l'un des membres du conseil civil.

- Je seconde, dit un deuxième.

- Je suis, termina un troisième.

- Son nom est… commença Danzō.

- Uzumaki Naruto, le coupa le Sandaime. Et, dès maintenant, cette information est classée comme étant un secret militaire de rang S.

* * *

- Je déclare cette réunion informelle du conseil militaire de Konohagakure no satō ouverte, déclara d'une voix forte le Sandaime alors que ses conseillers et les chefs de clans du village prenait place autour de la table. Puis-je savoir pourquoi cette réunion a été convoquée et par qui ?

- C'est moi qui l'aie convoqué, Hokage-sama, dit calmement Danzō. Il est grand temps à présent de décider de ce que nous devons faire du jinchuriki du Kyūbi. Cela fait presque un an qu'il est dans cet orphelinat. il est temps que nous songions à son avenir…

- Que voulez-vous proposer, Danzō-sama ? demanda doucereusement Senju Kuchiki, le chef du clan Senju ou, plutôt, de ce qu'il en reste.

- Qu'il soit entraîné le plus tôt possible.

- Et pourquoi devrait-il être entraîné ? répliqua le Senju. Au contraire, ne devrions-nous pas l'empêcher d'acquérir un tant soit peu de puissance supplémentaire. Il en serait ainsi plus facile à garder sous contrôle.

- Avez-vous si peu confiance en les capacités des membres de votre clan quant au contrôle d'un jinchuriki que vous voulez limitez son entraînement au strict minimum ? suggéra subtilement le chef du clan Uchiwa, Uchiwa Fugaku.

- Ce n'est pas… tenta de ce défendre Kuchiki.

- C'est totalement ça… nous ne voulons pas que notre jinchuriki soit dans l'obligation de libérer le démon pour se battre contre un simple genin, n'est-ce pas ? l'acheva Hyūga Hyashi.

- La véritable question ne devrait-elle pas être quand et comment il sera entraîné au lieu d'être s'il le sera ? demanda Nara Shikaku.

- Nara-san, il est clair que c'est le clan Senju qui doit s'occuper de son entraînement, dit le chef dudit clan.

- N'était-ce pas vous qui, i peine quelques minutes, ne voulait pas qu'il soit entraîné ? dit narquoisement Inuzuka Tsume, chef du clan Inuzuka. Vous semblez avoir pris beaucoup de courage en très peu de temps Senju-sama…

- Suffit, s'exclama l'Hokage d'une voix exaspérée. Tant que Naruto n'aura pas atteint un âge où je le jugerai suffisamment vieux pour être entraîné, nul n'en aura la charge. Et, tant qu'il ne sera pas entré à l'académie, ce seront mes junin qui s'en chargeront.

- Mais, Hokage-sama, ils ne sont pas… commença le chef du clan Senju avant de se taire devant le regard mauvais que le Sandaime lui lança.

- Qui en sera responsable ? demanda le chef du clan Uchiwa.

- Quelques-uns de mes meilleurs junin en termes de taijutsu et de kenjutsu, répondit l'Hokage.

- Qui… tenta de redemander le chef de clan avant de se retenir devant l'aura meurtrière dégagée par l'Hokage.

- Ensuite, il sera envoyé à l'académie comme tous les enfants de son âge et suivra un cursus normal tout en continuant son entraînement avec ses instructeurs junin. Ensuite, il entrera sans les forces régulières au sein d'une équipe de genin et sera confié, et uniquement lorsqu'il sera un genin, à l'instruction de l'ANBU pour intégrer les forces spéciales lorsque je le jugerai prêt.

- Hokage-sama… commença le chef du clan Hyūga.

- C'est tout ce qu'il vous est nécessaire de savoir pour l'instant, le coupa l'Hokage en question complètement exaspéré. La séance est levée.

* * *

[1] Sanctuaire du Feu Ardent


	4. Les Premiers Liens

**Les Premiers Liens**

* * *

Une fillette de trois ans et demi aux cheveux d'un noir bleuté et aux yeux d'un blanc teinté d'une touche de violet venait d'entrer dans le parc est du village, le parc le plus éloigné des zones résidentielles. Ce parc étant laissé à l'abandon, elle y venait pour oublier ses problèmes, son clan qui la considérait comme une moins que rien, sa famille qui lui répétait continuellement qu'elle était faible, qu'elle était la honte du clan, la honte des Hyūga. La fillette venait dans ce parc que nul ne fréquentait pour pleurer sans que personne ne puisse la voir, sans personne pour lui dire qu'elle était faible. Régulièrement, presqu'à toutes les semaines, elle venait ici, elle venait évacuer la rage, la colère qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer face à son père trop autoritaire qui s'obstinait à la rabaisser continuellement. Elle venait ici pour se laisser aller à la tempête d'émotions qui gouvernait son âme, à la tempête qui menaçait de l'engloutir à chaque fois qu'elle était rabaissée. Ce parc l'avait vu venir des dizaines de fois, ses arbres en portait encore la marque, fissures et plaies de toutes sortes prouvaient la violence qu'elle expulsait à chacune de ses visites. Ici, elle laissait ses émotions vivre pour pouvoir les garder enfermer en elle, pour pouvoir conserver le légendaire contrôle des Hyūga, pour pouvoir prouver qu'elle était une fière héritière de son clan et qu'elle méritait cet honneur. Ici, elle venait pour oublier la haine que semblait entretenir son père envers elle.

* * *

Une fillette de quatre ans aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux yeux si sombre qu'ils semblaient être des morceaux de charbon s'était réfugiée au cœur d'un boisé qui formait jadis un parc. Elle venait régulièrement ici pour oublier son clan, ce clan qui n'avait d'yeux que pour ses grands frères. Avec eux, c'était toujours Itachi par ci, Sasuke par là. Jamais ils n'avaient une parole gentille pour elle, jamais ils ne se préoccupaient d'elle, jamais ils ne l'aidaient lors des entraînements que leur donnait leur sensei, ou un autre membre du clan, alors que Sasuke lui avait droit à toute l'aide que pouvait lui fournir les membres du clan, pas qu'il en ait besoin, c'était un génie selon les membres du clan. Elle venait dans ce bois pour se défouler sauvagement sur les arbres. On ne pouvait même pas appeler ça un entraînement, elle ne faisait que balancer des coups de toutes ses forces dans les arbres proches d'elle sans aucune coordination. Elle venait ici libérer la rage que ses frères créaient en elles en l'étouffant, en l'empêchant de vivre, d'être remarqué, d'exister aux yeux de son clan.

* * *

Un garçon de presque quatre ans aux yeux d'un bleu profond et aux cheveux d'un blond semblable au soleil était assis sur une balançoire complètement rouillé perdue au cœur de ce qui avait jadis été un parc de Konohagakure no satō. Ce jeune garçon venait souvent ici, cet endroit étant le seul où il ne se faisait pas insulter, où on ne murmurait pas dans son dos, où on ne le battait pas. En effet, cet enfant était continuellement battu par les adultes s'il osait s'approcher d'un autre enfant, il était battu s'il osait parler à quelqu'un, il était battu s'il osait s'approcher d'un commerce ou même de ces endroits où l'on nourrit ceux qui ne peuvent se nourrir eux-mêmes. En fait, cet enfant vivait ici depuis maintenant deux mois, depuis que l'orphelinat qui l'abritait depuis sa naissance l'avait expulsé. Il avait même essayé d'aller voir l'Hokage, la seule personne qui venait parfois le voir de temps en temps, mais il n'avait même pas pu le rencontrer avant d'être expulsé de la tour où ce dernier était supposé travailler en se faisant dire qu'un démon comme lui n'avait aucun droit de rencontrer l'Hokage. Aujourd'hui, il était allé en ville pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger dans les poubelles derrière les restaurants, comme il le faisait depuis deux mois puisque personne ne voulait lui donner de la nourriture et qu'il n'avait pas d'argent, mais, cette fois-ci, il s'était fait prendre, l'un des employés l'avait vu et, le voyant fouiller dans les vidanges du restaurant, l'avait frapper plusieurs fois avant de lui cracher qu'il n'avait pas le droit de prendre la nourriture des chiens. Après cet incident, il était resté prostré pendant près d'une heure avant que la douleur s'en aille, puis il s'en était allé vers le seul lieu où il était accueilli sans haine, sans ressentiment.

* * *

La fillette aux yeux blancs était en train de se défouler sur un arbre, elle expulsait toutes ses émotions, tout ce trop-plein qui manquait de la faire exploser chaque jour que les Kami faisaient. Les veines et artères autour de ses yeux où iris, pupille et sclérotique ne faisait qu'un étaient gonflées sous l'afflux sanguin. Elle enchaînait les coups de paumes comme si elle dansait, passant d'une position à l'autre avec souplesse, au lieu des enchaînements saccadés que son instructeur lui enseignait. Alors que l'épuisement la gagnait, elle s'écroula au sol et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle pleurait ses interrogations, ses craintes, ses peurs, sa rage. Pourquoi son père la haïssait-il ? Pourquoi personne ne s'occupait d'elle ? Pourquoi était-elle si faible ?

* * *

La fillette aux cheveux semblables au plumage d'un corbeau frappait sans discontinuer sur un arbre. Elle enchaînait les coups de pied, les coups de poing, les coups de coude, les coups de genou sans s'arrêter. Elle évacuait sa rage envers ses frères qui était meilleurs qu'elle, qui pouvait utiliser le ninjutsu alors qu'elle n'avait aucune capacité. Elle évacuait sa colère envers ses parents qui la méprisaient. Elle frappa ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement la gagne et qu'elle s'écroule sur le sol en larme. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être comme ses frères ? Pourquoi son père ne se préoccupait-il pas d'elle ? Pourquoi était-elle une moins que rien ?

* * *

Après quelques heures de ce traitement, de cet enchaînement de combat contre les arbres et de pleurs continuels, elle se sentit prête à affronter le monde, à retourner ce faire écraser par son clan. La jeune fille à la chevelure d'un noir bleuté se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée du parc, du boisé.

* * *

Après quelques heures de pleurs et de rage la jeune fille aux yeux de charbon se sentit prête à retourner chez elle, prête à subir tout ce que la vie l'obligerait à subir jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie du boisé, du parc.

* * *

Alors qu'elle marchait vers l'orée du boisé, vers le domaine Hyūga, vers sa vie si pénible et misérable, elle entendit des sanglots provenant des profondeurs du bois. Se demandant ce qu'une personne pouvait venir faire ici, elle se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit.

* * *

Alors qu'elle marchait vers l'orée du parc, vers le domaine Uchiwa, vers ses frères qui l'étouffaient, vers ses parents qui l'oubliaient, elle entendit des sanglots provenant des profondeurs du bois. Se demandant ce qu'une personne pouvait venir faire ici, elle se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit.

* * *

Toutes deux débouchèrent sur une clairière en plein milieu du boisé. En levant les yeux, elles s'entraperçurent et, comme d'un commun accord, tournèrent leur regard vers le petit garçon assis sur la balançoire rouillée. Celui-ci leur tournait le dos et semblait pleurer. Il portait un short orange tout troué et un t-shirt si déchiqueté qu'il ne ressemblait même plus à ce qu'il était originalement. Il semblait ne pas s'être lavé depuis quelques temps et ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang séché. D'un même mouvement, elles s'avancèrent vers le garçon et posèrent chacune une main sur une de ses épaules. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il sentit les mains le toucher, se jeta en avant comme pour échapper à un coup avant de se retourner surpris de ne pas avoir reçu le coup en question.

- Allez-vous en, dit-il d'une voix plaintive en voyant les deux enfants devant lui. Partez, ne vous approchez pas de moi.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda doucement la fillette aux yeux de perle.

- Allez-vous en, partez. Je ne veux plus me faire frapper par les adultes, dit-il d'une voix encore plus pitoyable que précédemment.

- Pourquoi est-ce que l'on te frappe ? demanda la fillette à la chevelure de corbeau.

- Je ne sais pas. Dès que je m'approche d'eux ou d'un enfant, ils me frappent, dit-il d'une voix légèrement rassurée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, pour mon clan, j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais naître. Pour eux je ne fais que faire de l'ombre à mes frères, dit d'une voix désabusée la fillette aux yeux de charbon.

- Et moi, mon clan me considère comme une ratée sans avenir qui devrait arrêter de souiller le noble sang du clan, dit d'une voix sombre la fillette à la chevelure de nuit.

- Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, dit joyeusement le jeune garçon en comprenant que les fillettes étaient seules et qu'elles ne semblaient pas vouloir l'éviter comme tous les autres enfants.

- Moi, c'est Uchiwa Saya.

- Et, moi, je suis Hyūga Hinata.

Un silence bizarre s'installa entre eux trois jusqu'à ce que Naruto, d'une voix excitée, demanda aux fillettes si elles voulaient jouer avec lui ce qu'elles acceptèrent, heureuses d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui les acceptent sans restriction, sans arrière-pensée. Elles jouèrent avec lui jusqu'à ce que la lumière se mette à tomber et qu'elles doivent rentrer chez elles. Elles partirent en promettant de revenir le lendemain.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Naruto s'endormit un sourire au visage, son premier sourire. C'était, après tout, la première fois qu'il arrivait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie. Il dormit d'un sommeil réparateur sans cauchemar pour la première fois depuis des mois jusqu'à ce qu'un mauvais pressentiment le réveille. Il se mit à marcher au hasard jusqu'à ce qu'il capte une odeur anormale, l'odeur d'une des fillettes qu'il avait rencontrée cet après-midi, mais tordu par l'odeur de la peur, de la terreur. Il se mit à courir dans la direction d'où provenait l'odeur en question.

Évitant les branches des arbres, les racines sortant du sol comme pour lui tendre un piège, il courut jusqu'à ce que l'odeur lui apparaisse toute proche. Il courut jusqu'à arriver près d'un ninja portant un bandeau marqué par des nuages. Ce dernier s'était arrêté au pied d'un arbre et reprenait son souffle. À ces pieds, se trouvait une jeune fille aux yeux de perle, une jeune fille que Naruto venait de rencontrer, une jeune fille prénommée Hinata. Elle portait une simple chemise de nuit et était ligotée et bâillonnée. On pouvait voir la peur qui envahissait son regard.

- Relâche-la, s'exclama Naruto avec le ton le plus menaçant qu'il puisse trouver tout en s'avançant vers le ninja.

Le ninja sursauta, mais, lorsqu'il vit le blondinet, il se relaxa instantanément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire gamin s'exclama-t-il d'un ton narquois. Tu sais que je pourrais faire ce que je veux à ta petite amie. Je pourrais la violer si l'envie m'en prenait, ajouta-t-il tout en s'agenouillant et en glissant sa main sous la chemise de la fillette, ou je pourrais lui arracher les yeux, continua-t-il sans regarder Naruto.

Devant ce que l'homme disait et faisait, Naruto perdit simplement le contrôle. Une aura orangé exsuda de son corps et l'enveloppa puis, alors qu'il s'élançait vers l'inconscient qui l'avait provoqué, trois queues se formèrent. En voyant cela, le ninja ennemi ressentit une ombre de peur commencer à s'emparer de son esprit. Il venait de défier le jinchuriki de Konohagakure, le jinchuriki du Kyūbi. Devant le coup direct du démon, le ninja s'écarta de sa trajectoire et lui assena une manchette tout en dégainant un ninjatō. Il se mit en garde et, alors que Naruto tentait une seconde charge, pivota, évita le coup trop prévisible et lui assena un coup latéral qui lui lacéra l'abdomen la cage thoracique. Il profita de la distraction de son adversaire pour s'élancer vers sa prisonnière et, espérant distraire le jinchuriki qui semblait tenir énormément à la fillette, voulu lui enfoncer sa lame dans le corps pour ensuite s'échapper. Devant le coup imminent, Naruto se jeta sur la lame en question et se prit le coup au lieu d'Hinata. Malheureusement, cela ne servit à rien puisque le ninja, ayant perdu trop de temps et ne pouvant plus s'encombrer d'un poids mort avec ses poursuivants à seulement quelques centaines de mètres, décida de la tuer. Il lui plongea son épée au travers de l'estomac, une blessure fatale sans soins appropriés. Il espérait ainsi ralentir ses poursuivants qui devrait prendre le temps d'arrêter et de se séparer d'une partie de leurs hommes pour amener la fillette à un médecin. Alors qu'il allait partir, abandonnant deux corps derrière lui, il entendit un son étrange, un sanglot de rage, de haine. Il se retourna et vit le gamin accroupi devant le corps de la fillette Hyūga, un trou lui traversant un poumon. Puis, le gamin tourna la tête vers lui. Dans ses yeux brillaient deux pupilles étranges. L'une était rouge avec une forme noire étrange à l'intérieur l'autre était blanche avec la même forme, mais d'une couleur bleutée. Le gamin se releva et, en un seul mouvement, se retrouva devant lui. Le ninja ennemi n'eut pas le temps de penser à faire quoi que ce soit que la main du blondinet lui avait traversé le torse et arraché le cœur.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen faisait un cauchemar effroyable il rêvait que la paperasse dans son bureau s'accumulait au point de le noyer. Soudainement, il se réveilla en sursaut. Un chakra excessivement menaçant s'était répandu autour du village et semblait prendre naissance dans le parc est du village, un chakra dont quiconque ayant vécu il y a quatre ans se souvenait et craignait.

Un ANBU apparut à ses côtés. Avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose, le Sandaime dit d'une voix sombre : « Alerte maximale, je crains que le pire soit arrivé. Les Kami puissent avoir pitié de nous. »

* * *

Dans le parc, deux hommes apparurent simultanément. Le premier, en habit de combat, prêt à sacrifier sa vie comme son successeur l'a fait il y a quatre ans, portait un énorme rouleau de scellement dans lequel se trouvait un rituel qui, il le croyait, pourrait contenir le Kyūbi. Le second, lui aussi en habit de combat, semblait prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour le premier comme chacun des chefs des Ne se devait de l'être.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la source la source de tout le chakra démoniaque qui recouvrait le parc tel une cape de plomb. Alors qu'il s'approchait, ils purent voir trois formes étendues. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, les détails se précisaient. L'une des forme portait un hitai-ate qui se révéla être celui de Kumogakure no Satō et avait un trou béant à l'emplacement où devrait normalement se trouver son cœur. Recouverte de sang, la seconde forme avait la lame d'un ninjatō enfoncée dans l'estomac. La troisième, quant à elle, était recouverte d'un manteau de chakra rouge sang et semblait encore conscient. En effet, il les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les identifier et qu'il reconnaisse l'Hokage. Puis, il s'écroula au sol, abandonnant tout contact avec la réalité.

Rapidement, l'homme accompagnant l'Hokage se dirigea vers la fillette alors que celui-ci, craignant le pire, se dirigeait vers le blondinet tout en activait un _kyūteishi fūin__**[1]**_, un fūin d'immobilisation. Puis, il découpa le t-shirt du blondinet immobilisé pour dégager le sceau retenant le démon. Bien qu'il soit étonnant que le chakra du renard le laisse agir, il ne s'en préoccupa pas et analysa le fūin espérant trouver les limites brisées et les restaurer. Ce faisant, il effleura le sceau.

Immédiatement, il se retrouva devant une énorme cage avec des barreaux de la taille de sa cuisse. Derrière la grille, un énorme œil rouge le fixait.

**- Humain**, grogna le propriétaire de l'œil en question, **je t'ai amené ici pour que tu sauves le gamin…**

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il vive ? demanda le Sandaime calmement reconnaissant le locataire du corps de son presque-petit-fils.

**- S'il meure, je meure**, cracha le démon comme s'il lui coûtait d'admettre qu'une création humaine, même alimenté par le Shinigami, pouvait le retenir.** Présentement, le fūin est beaucoup trop fort pour que je puisse le briser.**

- Et, comment penses-tu pouvoir le sauver ?

**- Le fūin qui me retient était un fūin à deux niveaux**, commença le Kyūbi sur un ton quasi-professoral, mais dissimulant une immense amertume.** Le premier niveau, composé de neuf ****_seigen fūin_**_**[2]**_**, sert de réservoir primaire à mon yōkai, un ****_seigen fūin _****par queue, alors que le deuxième niveau est là pour retenir et filtrer mon chakra, mais surtout pour réguler celui du gamin.**

- Comment cela réguler le chakra de Naruto ? demanda le Sandaime, ne comprenant plus rien.

**- ****Le gamin est né avec une quantité de chakra équivalente à la tienne, vieux débris**, lui répondit le démon sur un ton qui se voulait aussi insultant que possible.****** Cela n'a fait que croitre avec le temps, mais le fūin lui, ne s'adaptant pas à la constante croissance des réserves du gamin, subissait une tension extrême sans même que j'aie à faire quoi que ce soit****. Il suffisait que le gamin puise dans son chakra pour ouvrir le ****_Hakke no Fūin[3]_****. En fait, cette méthode de scellement du double ****_Shishō Fūin_**_**[4]**_** est excessivement puissante en terme de restriction et de contrôle d'un chakra étranger, mais, pour ce qui du contrôle du chakra du porteur, il subit une tension de loin trop importante.**

- Pourquoi tu m'expliques tout ça ?

**- Vieux débris**, le nargua le renard,** si tu ne comprends pas comment fonctionne le fūin déjà en place, comment penses-tu pouvoir le refermer ? Je disais donc que les huit inscriptions autour du sceau central servent de lien entre le centre commun des ****_seigen fūin_**** et le fūin central du ****_Hakke no Fūin_****. Les neuf ****_seigen fūin_**** diffusent mon chakra dans les fūin périphériques qui le sépare en ses composants ****_yin_**** et ****_yang_****. Puis, ces derniers en accumulent une partie, quatre d'eux accumulent le chakra ****_yin_**** alors que quatre d'entre eux accumulent le chakra ****_yang_****. Lorsque le fūin est stimulé, ceux-ci envoient mon chakra dans le fūin central qui le recompose et l'expulse dans le système du gamin. L'erreur qu'a faite le crétin blond fut de sceller le chakra de son gamin dans le fūin avec le mien au lieu de le sceller dans un fūin séparé.**

- Il suffit. Comment agirais-tu dans la situation présente ?

**- D'abord il faudra que tu ouvres le sceau complètement pour que je rappelle mon chakra…**

- Pour que tu te libères…

**- Pourquoi je me libérerais**, dit le Kyūbi d'un ton innocent avant de voir le regard incrédule et légèrement menaçant de l'homme devant lui. **Je ne tenterai pas de m'échapper lorsque tu ouvriras le fūin qui me retient. Je le jure…**

- Pour ce que vaux la parole d'un démon fourbe et malhonnête…

**- D'accord, je le jure devant Shinigami-sama.**

- Bien, et ensuite ?

**- Tu devras mettre en place deux fūin. Le premier, un ****_seigen fūin_**** à sept ancrages, devra être posé sur son cœur. Il servira de réservoir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de contrôler correctement l'afflux de chakra. Le second, un ****_seigen fūin _****à cinq ancrages, devra être posé au niveau du plexus solaire du gamin. Il aura pour rôle de fermer ses ****_kuruma godai seishitsu_**_**[5]**_** et son ****_kuruma zenpan[6]_**** jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse maîtriser son chakra suffisamment bien pour les utiliser.**

- Et comment est-ce qu'il pourra apprendre à les maîtriser ?

**- Ça, c'est ton problème, vieux débris**, lui répondit le démon-renard un sourire narquois inscrit sur son visage animal.

Subitement, le Sandaime se retrouva devant Naruto et vit Danzō à ces côtés l'air inquiet.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, et la ?

- Elle va s'en sortir jusqu'à ce que les renforts soient là. Que faisons-nous pour le gamin ?

- Il a beaucoup trop de chakra, donc on le scelle temporairement avec un_ kekkei fūin__**[7]**_. Mais, avant, il faut que j'ouvre le fūin pour que Kyūbi rappelle son propre chakra, dit d'une voix monotone le Sandaime.

- Tu es fou tu ne peux pas ouvrir le fūin comme ça, s'écria le chef des Ne croyant l'Hokage atteint par une folie à moins qu'il ne soit ensorcelé par le renard

- Le démon ne tentera rien cette fois-ci, il l'a juré…

- Non…

- Fais-moi confiance, il ne pourra rien faire.

- D'accord, on y va quand tu veux, dit finalement Danzō, choisissant de faire confiance à son rival.

Pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, ils exécutèrent quelques centaines de mudra avant que le Sandaime n'appose ses mains sur le torse du blondinet en disant : « _Hakke no Fūin : Kai__**[8]**_ ».

Immédiatement, le chakra du renard disparut de l'aura du gamin. Le Sandaime s'empressa de refermer le fūin d'un mudra avant de retirer ses mains. Dès lors qu'il eut retiré ses mains, Danzō y apposa les siennes en disant : « _Kekkei no Fūin : Ki no Kyūteishi__**[9]**_ ».

* * *

[1] Sceau d'Immobilisation

[2] Sceau de Restriction

[3] Sceau des Huit Trigrammes

[4] Sceau des Quatre Images

[5] Roue/cercle des cinq transformations de nature/élémentaires

[6] Roue/cercle du tout/de l'unité

[7] Sceau-Barrière

[8] _Hakke no Fūin : Ouverture_

[9] _Kekkei Fūin : Immobilisation du Chakra_


	5. Les Premiers Liens (Suite)

**Les Premier Liens (suite)**

* * *

- Hokage-sama, que s'est-il passé ici ?

Alors que l'Hokage et Danzō terminait de poser un fūin qui tiendrait suffisamment longtemps pour que le seul expert en fūinjutsu dont disposait le village, Jiraya, gama-sennin de son état, puisse poser les fūins finaux comme le Kyūbi l'avait conseillé, Hyūga Hiashi ainsi qu'une dizaine de garde de la Bunke était arrivé sur les lieux.

- Hyūga-sama, le salua l'Hokage visiblement épuisé par le scellement du _Hakke no Fūin_. Il semble que cet individu ait tenté d'enlever votre fille…

- Quoi ! le démon a tenté d'enlever Hinata-sama, s'exclama un des gardes du noble Hyūga.

- En fait, il semble que le démon en question ait sauvé votre si chère Hinata-sama, lança Danzō, un air dégouté sur le visage, d'un ton ironique.

- Bien sûr… le démon sauve des vies maintenant, lança sarcastiquement un autre garde.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, commença Danzō, mais, pour moi, un envoyé de Kumogakure no satō avec son ninjatō perforant l'estomac d'une héritière, qui est ici au lieu d'être chez elle comme elle le devrait à cette heure, inconsciente et un jinchuriki de trois ans rendu inconscient par la décharge de puissance qu'il a utilisé et un poumon perforé déjà en train de guérir… Ai-je mentionné le trou remplaçant le cœur du ninja ? ajouta-t-il innocemment. Pour moi, il est clair que le ninja de Kumogakure no satō devait enlever un enfant Hyūga, le hasard a voulu que ce soit votre fille qui y passe, Hyūga-sama, mais il a eu la malchance de tomber sur Naruto qui l'a tué, finit Danzō.

- Et, pourquoi le jinchuriki est-il dans cet état ? demanda Hyashi, pensant avoir piégé Danzō et pouvoir le forcer à admettre que celui-ci avait attaqué sa fille.

- Selon vous, oh noble seigneur des si grands et si puissants Hyūga, si je prenais cette lame et que je vous l'enfonçais dans un de vos poumons si bien utilisés pour détruire la vie des enfants innocents, comment vous sentiriez-vous? Répondit Danzō d'un ton si obséquieux que le sarcasme n'en ressortait que plus violemment tout en ramassant la lame qui était encore, il n'y a pas si longtemps, dans l'estomac d'une fillette aux yeux de perle, et en la montrant bien clairement au père de celle-ci

- Danzō, il suffit, dit l'Hokage d'une voix calme, tu devrais savoir qu'il n'y a pas plus sourd que celui qui ne veux pas entendre et qu'il ne peut avoir plus aveugle que celui qui ne veux pas voir, même si ce dernier possède le Byakugan.

- Comment… commença le chef de clan avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivé d'une unité d'ANBU.

Immédiatement, comme si l'Hokage leur avait communiqué ses ordres par de simples pensées, l'un de ceux-ci se précipita vers Hinata, toujours allongée au sol, alors que les autres se mirent en position défensive derrière l'Hokage et Danzō.

- Hokage-sama, elle doit recevoir des soins immédiats, lança l'ANBU qui examinait la fillette inconsciente, désamorçant ainsi le conflit couvant entre Hyūga Hiashi et Sarutobi Hiruzen, entre le clan Hyūga et l'ANBU.

* * *

- Jiraya, combien de fois je t'ai dit de te servir de la porte comme tout le monde ? lança le Sandaime sur un ton blasé en voyant le gama-sennin entré dans son bureau, situé au dixième étage, par la fenêtre.

- Sensei, pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez convoqué ? Et, surtout, pourquoi un Ne m'a été envoyé pour me transmettre ladite convocation ?

- L'héritière Hyūga a été kidnappée par Kumogakure no satō… commença l'Hokage et, de façon plus secondaire, le sensei des Sannin de la légende.

- C'est pour ça que vous… commença le troisième Sannin d'un ton déçu.

- Non, le jōnin de Kumogakure n'a pas pu aller bien loin avant d'être intercepté par Naruto. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il a probablement reconnu la petite, et est intervenu. Selon moi, il s'est même pris un coup fatal pour la fillette, et a pu tuer son adversaire de façon assez sanglante.

- Pourquoi est-ce que…

- Parce que, durant le combat, Naruto a libéré le chakra du Kyūbi.

- Pourtant le village n'est pas en cendre…

- Non, t'as bien raison. Le Kyūbi ne pouvait pas prendre possession du corps de Naruto sans le détruire, et, même après avoir retiré le chakra démoniaque de son corps, Naruto demeure aux portes de la mort.

- Comment cela ?

- Selon le démon, qui n'a pas de raison de me mentir s'il veut survivre, Naruto disposait, à sa naissance, d'une quantité de chakra supérieure à celle de la majorité des jōnin et même de la mienne. Ce chakra a été enfermé par Minato dans le fūin avec le chakra du Kyūbi. Donc, même après que le chakra démoniaque ait été rappelé par Kyūbi, la quantité de chakra qui circule dans le corps de Naruto est toujours destructrice de par son absence de contrôle et sa densité…

- Comment ça, le Kyūbi a rappelé son chakra ?

- J'ai ouvert le fūin proprement après avoir obtenu la parole du renard qu'il ne tenterait rien…

- Quoi, tu as fait confiance au Kyūbi, un démon, pire le plus puissant des démons…

- Si tu t'étais donné la peine de lire le journal des jinchuriki de Mito, que Kushina a complété, tu saurais qu'un démon ne peut revenir sur une parole donnée… devant une entité qui lui est supérieure, expliqua le Sandaime. Je disais donc que, après que le Kyūbi ait rappelé son chakra, j'ai refermé le _Hakke no Fūin_. Puis, j'ai enfermé son chakra en lui avec un _kekkei fūin_. Depuis, il y a deux eiseinin qui le surveillent constamment et évacuent le chakra lorsque les taux de chakra commencent à être trop élevés pour son corps, soit deux ou trois fois par heure. Selon le Kyūbi, il faudrait poser un _Shishidai Seigen Fūin__**[1]**_ sur le sceau de Minato pour restreindre le taux de chakra qui circule dans son corps, puis un _Godai Seigen Fūin__**[2]**_ au niveau de son plexus solaire. Le premier servirait de tampon entre son chakra et le chakra de Naruto et le deuxième empêcherais Naruto de pouvoir modeler son chakra pour un usage externe, donc restreindrais le chakra à l'intérieur de son corps qui, instinctivement, le refoulerait derrière les barrières du premier qui, en étant lié au _Hakke no Fūin_, redirigerait l'afflux de chakra pour le renforcer et le laisser jouer son rôle et stabiliser le chakra de Naruto.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela. Pour pouvoir lier un _seigen fūin_ au _Hakke no Fūin_ et utiliser le chakra que le premier restreint pour alimenter le second, il faudrait que je le modifie et…

- En serais-tu capable ? le coupa le Sandaime d'un ton qui ne laissait place à nulle discussion.

- Sans doute, tenta d'esquiver le Sannin, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de modifier le fūin tout en empêchant le Kyūbi de le détruire pendant que je le fragilise.

- Il existe bien des fūin fait spécifiquement pour neutraliser les bijū ? le questionna l'Hokage

- Oui, répondit Jiraya, mais ils sont fait pour se lier au fūin original et couper la connexion entre le fūin et le jinchuriki, mais non la connexion entre le bijū et le fūin.

- Est-il possible d'adapter un de ces fūin de façon à ce qu'il coupe la connexion entre le bijū et le fūin ? demanda Sarutobi, essayant de trouver une solution au problème que Naruto lui posait.

- Probablement, mais cela permettrait au Kyūbi de se libérer.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le Sandaime, perdu devant la réponse du sennin.

- Couper la connexion entre un bijū et le fūin qui le retient n'est en rien comme couper la connexion entre le jinchuriki et le fūin. Le fūin est maintenu par le chakra du bijū et non celui du jinchuriki. Si la connexion entre le fūin et le bijū était coupée, le fūin s'écroulerait sur lui-même. Il faut maintenir la connexion, mais repousser le bijū simultanément. C'est faisable lorsque l'on tente de refermer le fūin, mais si l'on tente de l'ouvrir… On pourrait comparer cela à essayer de regarder vers l'avant et l'arrière simultanément.

- Donc, il te faudrait quelqu'un pour maintenir le fūin pendant que tu le modifie, en conclu le Sandaime.

- Oui, répondit Jiraya. Mais, dans les services de Konohagakure no Satō, il n'y a personne qui soit assez doué pour maintenir un fūin de ce niveau sous une tension de ce genre.

- Je m'occupe de trouver quelqu'un, le rassura l'Hokage.

- Qui… un Ne ? s'interrogea le Sannin.

- C'est sans importance, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tant que Danzō a intérêt à ma prêter ses hommes, il me les prêtera.

- Et pourquoi aurait-il intérêt à t'en prêter ? s'étonna le sannin. Si le gamin libère le Kyūbi, non seulement quelqu'un d'autre devra le resceller, mais ce quelqu'un sera nécessairement, ou toi, avec le _Shishō Fūin_[3], qui exigera ta mort et créera un fūin fragile et incapable de contenir la puissance du Kyūbi s'il n'est pas renforcé au point d'empêcher tout contact entre le chakra du bijū et celui de son jinchuriki, ou moi, qui pour réussir devra rendre le bijū tout aussi inutilisable puisque la seule façon que j'ai de le resceller complètement est de le sceller dans un réceptacle, ou les Ne de Danzō. Si toi ou moi scellons le Kyūbi, Danzō aura beau jeu de faire passer la libération du bijū et, surtout, la perte d'un avantage militaire capital sur le dos de ton incompétence et s'arroger le titre d'Hokage en disant que, s'il avait eu la responsabilité du jinchuriki depuis le début, jamais le bijū n'aurait pu se libérer. Les Hyūga, les Uchiwa et les Senju ne trouveront, bien sûr, rien de plus intelligent à faire que de s'entretuer devant le conseil pour déterminer lequel d'entre eux aurait dû adopter l'enfant pour s'en faire une arme loyale envers leur clan. Sans compter que si tu le faisais, tu n'y survivrais pas, ce qui aggraverait le tout puisque tu ne pourrais tenter de les manipuler pour en sortir un résultat cohérent. Puis, après avoir été élu Hokage, Danzō n'aura qu'à recréer un autre jinchuriki sans que l'ensemble du village le sache cette fois-ci. Si, au contraire, c'est Danzō ou ses Ne qui le scelle, rien n'aura vraiment d'importance puisque Danzō aura le contrôle du Kyūbi et pourra facilement prendre le poste d'Hokage. Ce qui revient au même finalement, conclut Jiraya sur un ton calme, mais ou perçait une pointe de colère devant la confiance non-partagée du Sandaime.

- Ce serait le cas, s'il avait tenté de s'arroger le contrôle de Naruto pendant les années où tu étais parti…

- Avant, l'âge de cinq ans, il considère les enfants comme ne valant pas la peine puisqu'ils sont plus souvent brisé qu'endurci par son programme d'entraînement.

- Même si c'était vrai, Danzō n'est pas assez idiot pour sous-estimer l'importance de la loyauté…

- Qu'il grave dans la langue de ses subordonnés, explosa Jiraya, incapable de se contenir devant l'aveuglement de l'Hokage envers son adversaire de toujours.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Personne d'autre ne peut maintenir ce fūin pendant que tu y insères les modifications.

- Mais…

- Maintenant que les choses sérieuses sont réglées, continua Sarutobi, coupant ainsi court à toutes les récriminations du gama-sennin, comment c'est passé ton voyage ?

* * *

- Bonjour Danzō, salua l'Hokage alors que son conseiller aux opinions plus radicales pénétrait dans son bureau.

- Bonne journée Hokage-sama ? demanda Danzō tout en formant un mudra unique destiné à activer les fūin du bureau.

- Très, Jiraya est enfin arrivé…

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait appeler ? demanda le vieux faucon.

- Selon lui, il ne peut poser les fūin seul puisqu'il…

- Doit modifier le _Hakke no Fūin_ et n'est pas sûr de pouvoir l'empêcher de se disloquer sous les pressions combinées du Kyūbi et de son propre chakra qui réaménage le fūin, compléta le chef des Ne.

- Sans compter celui de Naruto qui est plutôt incontrôlé, oui. J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un maîtrisant suffisamment le fūinjutsu pour restreindre temporairement un bijū à l'intérieur d'un fūin secondaire pendant que Jiraya modifie le _Hakke no Fūin_, s'expliqua le Sandaime.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai de meilleurs experts en fūinjutsu dans les rangs des Ne que tu n'en as parmi la Section du Développement du Fūinjutsu ? demanda innocemment Danzō bien décidé à aider son rival, mais désireux de savoir ce que celui-ci savait sur ses Ne.

- Eh bien, c'est assez facile de faire le lien lorsque tous ceux ayant posé leur candidature pour un poste au sein de la Section qui ont dépassé le rang d'adepte retirent subitement leur demande disant qu'ils ont reçu une meilleure offre, lança nonchalamment le vieux singe, ayant bien compris ce que son rival voulait savoir et bien décidé à ne pas lui révéler qu'il avait déjà trois espions dans les rangs des Ne.

- Et pourquoi je te prêterais un de mes hommes ? continua Danzō, refusant de relever les évidences que venaient de soulever le Sandaime, sachant pertinemment que tous savaient ce qu'il en était réellement.

- Outre le fait que le village ne sera pas dévasté par un Kyūbi enragé parce que Jiraya va avoir détruit le fūin en tentant de le réparer… pointa Sarutobi d'un ton nonchalant, comme si cela n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Danzō comprit parfaitement ce que l'absence de réponse claire laissait planer. Il comprit que Hiruzen lui rappelait subtilement que les Ne étaient et demeuraient une branche de l'ANBU sous contrôle de l'Hokage. Il cessa de jouer au petit jeu qui se perpétuait depuis la naissance de Konohagakure no Satō entre le chef en titre des Ne et l'Hokage en poste. De toutes façons, un et l'autre savaient depuis le début de cet entretien lequel des deux allait plier et lequel obtiendrait ce qu'il demanderait.

- Quand Jiraya compte-t-il procédé ?

- Il examinera Naruto cet après-midi, répondit tranquillement le Sandaime avant de tirer une bouffée de sa pipe.

- Bien, dit calmement Danzō en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il posa la main sur la poignée, mais, juste avant de la tourner et d'ouvrir la porte, il se retourna et, regardant l'Hokage, prononça froidement : « Ne me menace plus jamais comme cela, Hiruzen. »

* * *

Les deux eiseinin ainsi que l'ANBU gardant Naruto se levèrent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. D'en seul mouvement, l'ANBU disparut à la vue des éventuels ennemis pouvant entrer dans la pièce alors que les deux autres ninjas se mettait en position de combat autour du corps du blondinet. En voyant l'Hokage et Jiraya entrer dans la salle, ils se relâchèrent. Puis, Jiraya sentit une légère pression sur sa gorge alors qu'un ANBU se matérialisait entre lui et l'Hokage, un kunai sur la gorge de l'Hokage et sur la sienne. Il tenta de lever sa main pour repousser le kunai, mais ne put bouger.

- Je suis désolé Hokage-sama, mais vous devez confirmer votre identité, déclara l'ANBU avant de déplacer sa lame vers la main du Sandaime et de lui prélever un peu de sang qu'il apposa sur le sceau qui venait d'apparaître au sol.

- Ce n'est pas grave Hakuto, je comprends, répondit Hiruzen alors que les effets du fūin s'estompait. Comment va-t-il ? demanda ensuite le Sandaime aux deux eiseinin.

- Il est stable. Nous contrôlons ses taux de chakra toutes les quinze minutes et, environ une fois aux deux heures, nous devons les ramener à la normale en extrayant son chakra directement et en le transférant dans des cristaux déjà existants.

- Bien, merci de votre aide, mais je vais devoir vous demander de sortir pendant un certain temps, leur répondit l'Hokage.

- Hokage-sama, acquiescèrent-ils avant de sortir.

Le silence demeura pendant quelques minutes alors que Jiraya examinait Naruto avant qu'il ne prenne la parole : « Hakuto, comment poussent les racines des arbres de la Forêt de la Mort ? »

- Bien, Jiraya-sama, répondit ce dernier en comprenant le message caché derrière les mots du sennin._ Fūin : Kaihū__**[4]**_, prononça-t-il ensuite, activant ainsi un fūin pour protéger la conversation qui allait avoir lieu. Pourquoi votre examen ne doit-il pas être espionné ?

- Je doute que les Hyūga ou les Uchiwa seraient contents d'apprendre que je peux dupliquer leur capacités de voir le chakra et les méridiens avec bien plus d'acuité qu'ils ne le peuvent à travers le fūinjutsu, répondit le concerné.

- Quoi…

- Mais, ces techniques ont quelques inconvénients les rendent inutilisables en combat, continua le gama-sennin. Ces fūin sont beaucoup trop complexes pour le combat et les avoir actifs constamment tuerait quiconque n'est pas un jinchuriki en moins d'une heure.

- Mais, pourquoi….

- Je ne les ai pas fait reconnaître ? termina le maître du fūinjutsu. Simplement parce qu'ils seraient immédiatement interdits par le conseil.

- Je comprends, répondit l'ANBU en mettant fin à la discussion.

Jiraya s'avança vers le gamin tout en incantant une série de mudra spécifiques aux fūinjutsu, puis il s'exclama : « _Fūinjutsu : Honnyaku no Keirakukei__**[5]**__._ » Après quelques minutes d'observation attentive, Jiraya sortit un rouleau d'un sceau, l'ouvrit et se mit à incanter une nouvelle série de mudra avant de dire : « _Fūinjutsu : Honnyaku no Shiryoku__**[6]**_. » Puis, il referma le rouleau, le resserra avant de se retourner vers le Sandaime et de lui dire : « J'ai besoin d'une semaine pour préparer les fūin. »

* * *

Dans une chambre de l'Hôpital Général de Konohagakure no satō, une jeune fille aux yeux de perle se réveillait lentement. Au fur et à mesure que son esprit reprenait conscience de son corps, la douleur lui revenait, la douleur d'un coup d'épée au travers de l'estomac, la douleur de voir son nouvel ami se prendre un coup devant elle pour lui sauver la vie. Ensuite, ce fut la peur qui lui revint, la peur de mourir. Finalement, son esprit fut en mesure de mettre un nom sur les derniers évènements dont il était en mesure de se souvenir.

- Hinata, comment te sens-tu ? dit une voix douce, la voix de son père, mais transportant une douceur qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, du moins chez son père.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit son père assis près de son lit qui la regarde un air attendri sur le visage, elle vit son père avec une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. De l'autre côté de son lit, elle pouvait voir sa mère, le ventre arrondi par son futur frère, sa future sœur, qui la regardait avec un sourire de soulagement.

- J'ai mal au ventre, grinça la fillette en réponse au questionnement de son père.

- Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Hiashi d'une voix toujours inhabituellement douce.

- Je me suis réveillé, commença-t-elle, et j'ai vu une silhouette qui se tenait au-dessus de moi. J'ai tenté de crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, j'ai tenté de bouger, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger ne serait-ce que mon petit orteil. Il m'a emmenée. Après un certain temps, il s'est arrêté et m'a déposé au sol. Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger. Alors qu'il allait me reprendre et repartir, Naruto est arrivé et lui a ordonné de me lâcher. Le ninja a ri et lui a dit que, s'il le voulait, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi et que Naruto ne pourrait rien y faire. En entendant cela, Naruto a foncé vers le ninja pour le frapper. À deux reprises, le ninja a évité les coups de Naruto, et, après le deuxième coup, il s'est dirigé vers moi pour me frapper, mais Naruto s'est jeté pour prendre le coup. Après cela, le ninja m'a…

- C'est bien ma chérie, la coupa sa mère. Il faut que tu dormes maintenant.

- Otō-san, comment va Naruto ? demanda Hinata.

- Comment sais-tu son nom, Hinata ? lui répondit son père.

- Je l'ai rencontré au parc…

- Et plus jamais tu ne le reverras, la coupa-t-il froidement. Je ne veux plus t'entendre mentionner son nom, plus jamais.

- Pourquoi ? Il est gentil.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne fréquentation pour un Hyūga, répondit-il d'une voix polaire, d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la voix qu'il avait un peu plus tôt.

* * *

C'était la troisième fois qu'elle retournait dans le petit boisé depuis qu'elle y avait rencontré Naruto et Hinata, c'était la troisième fois qu'elle y allait et que personne n'était là. Les fois précédentes, elle s'était dit qu'ils avaient peut-être eu un empêchement, qu'ils n'avaient pas pu venir, mais, à chaque fois, elle peinait à retenir ses larmes de couler sur ses joues. Aujourd'hui, s'en était trop. Aujourd'hui, après les quotidiennes insinuations de son père et de comment elle le décevait, de comment elle devrait s'inspirer de ses frères, elle avait fait une erreur dans son entraînement au taijutsu et avait été réprimandé par son instructeur qui l'avait frappée à plusieurs reprises. N'en pouvant plus, elle s'était enfui vers ce lieu où elle avait rencontré ses premiers amis, mais n'y avait trouvé personne, personne pour la consoler, personne pour l'écouter, personne pour lui permettre de croire en elle. Ce jour-là, elle s'est dit que puisque même les seuls qui avaient été gentils avec elle ne voulaient pas d'elle, elle ne se ferait plus jamais prendre à ce piège. Puisque personne ne voulait d'elle, elle ne voudrait de personne. Puisque tout le monde la haïssait, elle haïrait le monde.

* * *

[1] Septième Sceau de Restriction

[2] Cinquième Sceau de Restriction

[3] Sceau des Quatre Images

[4] Sceau : Ouverture

[5] _Fūinjutsu_ : Transcription des Méridiens

[6] _Fūinjutsu _: Transcription de la Vision


	6. Informations

Je suis désolé pour tous ces changements, mais, en me relisant un peu... beaucoup, j'ai découvert de nombreuses incohérences. Sans compter les chapitres dont j'ai eu l'idée, mais qui ne sont pas fini... J'ai donc remodelé l'histoire quelque peu. Les chapitres 2,3,4 n'ont pas changer, le chapitre 1 n'est toujours qu'une intro à l'histoire, mais, dans le 4, j'ai rajouté plusieurs éléments qui devraient éclaircir certains points obscurs, ou peut-être pas, et qui pose le prochain chapitre, qui est nouveau... Pour ceux qui ont adoré Fin des Souffrances, ce chapitre a été retiré pour que je puisse ajouté deux voire trois chapitre avant de le débuter, soit l'arc complet Les Liens. Une fois, l'arc terminé, je remettrai Fin des Souffrances et commencerai ainsi l'arc de L'Art d'être isolé au milieu de ceux qui se préoccupe de soi.

Présentement, les chapitres 2 et 3 sont en bêta et seront publiés corrigés dès que je les aurai.

En espérant publié le prochain chapitre, Guérison... Ou peut-être pas, avant le mois de septembre.

Ryuko-sama


End file.
